I'd Do Anything For You
by wolverinacullen
Summary: The night before Nationals, Adam and Johnny are awakened in the middle of the night by a sinister revelation, begetting a dangerous escape together. *better than summary*


**I'd Do Anything For You *Iced Coffee Saga***

**New York City, New York, USA  
_The night before Nationals_**

Johnny stirred as a loud bang issued from the room below theirs. He curled into Adam's warm, bare chest, groaning in annoyance.  
Adam's fingers softly stroked his hair, "They're keeping you up again."  
"I'm used to it. They complain about us, and we complain about the parties" Johnny murmured. The rest of the other figure skaters were on the floor under theirs, and like usual, were partying in honor of the competition tomorrow.  
Adam's fingers lightly stroked over Johnny's spine, making his delicate lover shiver. "Rest" Adam cooed to him, "Do I have to sing you to sleep?"  
Johnny smiled, nuzzling into his chest, "Keep that up and I'll be out in no time."  
Adam's soft touch continued, brushing up and down his spine. A loud bang, and the music cut abruptly. Johnny opened his eyes, "Adam? That sounded like-" Two more loud bangs. Adam snapped awake, grabbing Johnny by his arms, "Get dressed. Now." Adam clicked on a lamp and grabbed his duffel out from under the bed, taking out a shirt and throwing it on, leaving on his pajama pants. Adam jammed his sockless feet into a pair of shoes, and Johnny grabbed his still-packed luggage from the closet. He took his shirt off one of them, putting it on, and zipping his jacket. Johnny had just grabbed his shoes when the light went out.  
He glanced to Adam, and Adam looked to him, "You would mind leaving your stuff, wouldn't you?"  
Johnny nodded, though fear brought his heartbeat to a crecendo. Adam grabbed their luggage and quietly placed it out on the fire escape. He looked to Johnny, "Hurry up." His voice was quiet.  
Johnny shoved his feet into his shoes and climbed the window with Adam. He was about to speak when Adam hushed him with a finger over his lips. The bus downstairs had a group of people near it. They all entered the building at once.  
Adam grabbed the suitcases and tossed them onto the roof of the bus, followed quickly by his duffel, "We can't take the fire escape. Come with me." He climbed back inside, offering his hand to his frightened lover.  
"I'd rather take my chances with the fire escape than with a bunch of gun-weilding maniacs!" Johnny said quietly.  
Adam looked at him, "Johnny please. Baby, I love you. I'd do anything for you. Trust me."  
"I do" Johnny whispered, "I'm scared."  
Adam took his hands in his, and whispered, "Love overcomes all. Trust me. Trust my love for you."  
Johnny bit his lip and took his hand, "I do."  
Adam pulled him close, holding his body near as they snuck out into the nearly abandoned hall. Shouts were coming from downstairs, sending chills down Johnny's spine. Adam's hand rested on Johnny's back, "Stay quiet."  
Johnny nodded. In a hard, swift move, that slammed fear into Johnny's heart as he saw how much adrenaline was pumping through Adam's blood, he broke down the door.  
"Oh god Adam" Johnny whimpered. Time seemed to slow down. Adam went to him, holding him, "Baby, calm down. Calm down. Catch your breath."  
Johnny fell into his arms, "Adam, please...just get us out of here. I'm so scared."  
Adam lifted Johnny up, making him squeak, and carried him up the stairs. He clutched onto Adam's shirt as he held him in a bridal carry. His mind flashed back to Adam's proposal in red square, the way he promised they'd have a wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii...  
Adam stopped. He eased a door open with his side. The air was considerably colder. They were on the roof. "I would have you in a fireman's carry, but it's too cold" Adam whispered.  
Johnny tried to laugh, but it was overcome by a panic that suddenly gripped him. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Adam heard, and held onto Johnny, "Do you trust me?"  
"With my life" Johnny murmured.  
Adam went to the edge of the building, looking down. There was an awning before the concrete. Just a few inches off, and they'd be pancakes. Adam set Johnny down next to him, cradling his face, and kissing him passionately.  
"I love you" Adam murmured, "Never forget that."  
Johnny held in the fear, whispering back, "I love you too."  
They locked their fingers together and leapt. Adam's back hit the awning. It ripped under him. Johnny grabbed the edge with one hand, clutching Adam's in his other.  
"Adam, grab the edge!" Johnny shouted to him.  
Adam glanced to his side, grabbing the rim just as it split beneith them. Johnny held in a panicked cry, clinging to Adam.  
"When I tell you, let go. I got you" Adam said.  
Johnny could only nod, looking into Adam's beautiful blue eyes.  
"One" Adam said.  
"Two?" Johnny sqeaked.  
"Three" Adam said, and as Johnny let go, he grabbed him close. He landed on his feet, startling Johnny.  
"The fuck?" Johnny gasped, clutching Adam's shirt, "How tall are you?"  
"Six one" Adam said with a smile on his face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but we could land two feet."  
"I hate you" Johnny said, nearly in tears, "I hate you. Wedding's off."  
Adam laughed and kissed him lightly. The sounds of glass breaking jolted them from their moment. Adam grabbed Johnny's hand, pulling him toward the bus. He climbed to the top, grabbing their bags and tossing them inside.  
"Get in, and get down" Adam said, pushing Johnny ahead of him. The moment his body was over Johnny's, a brilliant flash of light, followed by smoke, showed through the bus windows.  
"Leave it to the cops to show up after you pull a Mission Impossible" Johnny said, a weak attempt at humor.  
Adam placed his hand flat over Johnny's hammering heart, "You trusted me. That's what counts." He sealed his words with a tender kiss. Johnny had no reply, he knew Adam was right.  
**_End_**


End file.
